The Secret is Out :Revised:
by umi-neptune
Summary: A short filler, thank you waiting a year for this.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret is Out: Revised:

This will be a complete re-write of 'The Secret is Out'. I did have a co-writer once upon a time, but due to well life and all I have not heard from him in a few years. I do hope Comet Moon is well and that he returns to writing. I will be leaving the original version of this story up and you will still be able to find it in the crossover section under his name. I am not a fan of the anime Ranma so that part of the story is one of the first things I removed.

For everyone who emailed and left such warm and sweet reviews thank you and I am sorry this has taken so long. No promises on how soon updates will be, I do have other stories that I am working, but I will cross my fingers and hope to update at least once a week. All right no more talking from me, just to let you know one last thing. There are going to a lot of changes to this story, I hope you all give it a chance and stick with it for awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter One: Serena and Sammy

Sammy was laying in bed with a flashlight reading the latest title to his favorite manga; he had to read it in the dark not because of his parents but because of his sister. Serena was as big of a fan of this series as he was, but where he saved his money to buy the latest issue his sister was known for spending her money on video games. Then she would wail that she didn't have enough money to buy it.

'Thump…'

Sammy lifted his head thinking he had heard something, a quick glance at the clock showed it was a few minutes past midnight. Shaking his head thinking that he ha imaged it he went back to the story.

'Thump…'

There it was again this time he was sure he heard something, he took a deep breath and strained to listen for any other sounds. He heard a soft moan of pain followed by a voice he had never heard before. He slid out of bed and made his way to his door and opened it a crack. His heart was pounding he would try to reach his parents room and wake them up. He stepped out of the room and slowly crept out the moan of pain made its way up the stairs.

"You never should have come home Serena." The soft British accent of a disapproving female said freezing him in his track as he stopped to listen.

"Luna I had to come home, I didn't want my parents worrying when they found my bed empty. Now did all of the others make it back safely?" he heard his sister's voice and could hear that something was wrong, she sounded tired and seemed to be in pain. He pressed his back against the wall close to the top of the stairs trying to figure out what was going on. He didn't know who this Luna person was, but he knew he didn't like her.

"Yes, I followed each of them and Lita will be staying with Ami tonight. Ami believes Lita has a concussion and wanted her close by. Mina went home she only had a few scratches, Rei as well. You and Lita were the two with the worst injuries." Luna said naming friends of sister had Sammy trying to figure out why they were out this late and what they were doing to get hurt. He wondered though who this Luna person was, he knew all of his sister's friends and had never met a Luna. They had a cat named Luna but since cats couldn't talk, he scoffed at that idea.

"I'm glad the others are all right Luna, and I will too once I make it upstairs. Right now I just want to sleep Luna and if I can sleep in my uniform I'll heal faster that way." He heard his sister bite back a cry of pain as she dragged herself up the steps. What did she mean by uniform, deciding to confront his sister and this Luna person, he stepped away from the wall and reached for the hall light and flicked it on. He hadn't been sure what to expect when the staircase filled with light, but seeing Sailor Moon pressed against the side of the wall with their cat Luna on the steps with her was something he never would have dreamed of in a hundred years.

"Serena…?" he asked as he took a step forward and watched as she leaned her back against the wall her eyes closed. He heard Luna let out a hiss as he walked down the stairs. He looked his sister over and gasped as he saw the gash on her leg.

"Serena…what happened, why are you dressed as Sailor Moon?" he asked just thinking that his sister was dressed up as Sailor Moon not believing his klutzy sister could ever be his hero.

"Its nothing Sammy, just go back to bed and turn the light off." He could hear the pain in her voice and went to her.

"I don't know what's going on Serena but that gash on your leg is something. Let me get mom and dad, we can take you to the hospital." He cried out as he felt her suddenly grab his shoulder, her face pale and scared.

"Sammy listen to me you cannot I repeat cannot tell mom and dad. Please Sammy just go back to bed and forget you saw me, I promise you I'll be all right." He could see her eyes fill with tears as she pleaded with him to ignore her. He let out a sigh and hung his head. She was his big sister and despite their fighting he did love her. Shaking his head he went back upstairs and turned the light off. He heard his sister let out a sigh, he also heard that woman's voice that he now knew belonged to their cat.

"Can we trust him to keep this himself or should I erase his memory of what he saw?" he stopped and waited to hear what his sister had to say.

"Sammy may be a pest Luna, but he is my brother. I trust him, so leave him be."

"We shouldn't take a chance Serena…" Luna said in a disapproving voice.

"Leave him alone Luna I mean it, you will not alter his memories." He smiled as he heard the steel his sister's voice. He went back to his room but not to sleep but to get his flashlight, he made his way to the bathroom and using the flashlight dug out the first aide kit. He went to his sisters' room and placed it on her desk before going back to her. As he made his way back to Serena he could hear the two arguing.

"The Moon Princess will not be happy with this Serena; you are to keep being Sailor Moon a secret no one, not even your family is to know."

"You know what Luna I don't care if she approves or not. I trust him and nothing you say will change my mind, until the Princess is found I am in charge and as such I command you to stay away from him." He smiled as he heard his sisters voice, the strength behind those words made him proud of her. He went back down the stairs toward her ignoring the cat as it hissed again.

"Thanks Serena, for trusting me I won't let you down, but we need to get you upstairs now." He stepped next to her and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just lean on me sis." He said to her softly and watched as she gave him a teary smile.

"Thanks Sammy." Her voice came out chocked up with emotions as the two made their way up the stairs. Once the made it to her room he sat her down at her desk. Holding the flashlight in his mouth he knelt down and with the first aide kit open began to clean the gash as best he could. Taking the flashlight out of his mouth he looked up at her and sighed.

"Serena you need a doctor, this isn't a cut it's a gash and it needs stitches." He knew she hated hospitals but this was too important to ignore.

"No…no hospitals Sammy, I promise you it will be all right. I just need to sleep it'll be better in the morning."

"Serena you can't sleep this off like you would a headache or stomach ache. It's still bleeding, sis."

"Sammy as long as I sleep in my Scout uniform I will heal while I sleep. Please trust me Sammy." She looked down on him wanting and willing him to believe her.

"It's happened before hasn't it, how many others times have you snuck out and then back in hurt like this Serena?" he saw her turn her head away and knew it had to have been a few times.

"Serena..?"

"Please leave it be Sammy."

"My god Serena how could you keep this from us?" he was scared for his sister now, thinking and remembering all the times he had seen his hero Sailor Moon fighting, and now knowing that she was his sister.

"Sammy you don't understand if my enemies found out about you all, it could put you all in danger. They could hold you hostage knowing I would do anything to get you back safe. Promise me Sammy promise you won't say anything or…if you can't promise me Sammy I will have Luna alter your memories." She turned her attention back to him her eyes locked with his.

"I hate this Serena I really hate this. I don't want to keep this from them. They have a right to know if their daughter is going to come home alive." He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair suddenly feeling older.

"Fine I'll keep your secret on one condition, you have to tell me when you go out to fight and tell me when you're back. Let me know that my sister is safe." She gave him a smile and nodded her head, it was such a little thing really, and it would be nice to know that someone was waiting for her to come home. She and her brother had been close once, but school and friends and now this secret had driven them apart. Now it would seem that her biggest secret would bring them close together.

"Sure Sammy I can do that, but you can't treat me different now that you know I'm your hero." She said as she flashed him the Sailor Moon smile and used her hand to make her famous gesture, causing him to smile.

"Man, sis no one would believe me if I told them that my meatball head sister was Sailor Moon." He said with a laugh shaking his head and stood up. Standing up he helped his sister up and helped her over to the bed.

"You need anything before I go to back to my room?" he asked as he watched her climb into bed. She shook her head and he could tell she was tried, her eyes were closing, and she was all ready falling asleep. Since no one was around and because he loved his sister, he quickly kissed the top of her head, blushing as he did so. Since he didn't know what the future would bring and because he didn't know if he would have the chance to say it in the morning, he whispered that he loved her as he left the room.

Closing the door behind him he paused when he heard her say the same words to him. He went back to his room and lay on the bed, where sleep evaded him. He had too much going on, how was he going to keep this a secret from his parents and protect his sister, all the while not letting on that anything was different between the two of them. Turning over trying to get comfortable he closed his eyes to try and sleep, knowing that whatever it took he would keep her secret, but at the first sign of trouble he would break it and tell his parents. He rather his be sister hurt that he told, but he rather her be alive and upset then dead.

A.N

There it is the new version's chapter one. I had mentioned in one of the chapters that Sammy had known about her secret but decided to explain how it happened in the re write. Next chapter will be her longer and better detailed chapter on their parents finding out. If you can take a moment to leave a review please let me know what you all think of this new version.

Thank you

Umi-neptune


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Is Out Revised

Short Filler

By: umi-neptune

She loved her children they were her world and she would do anything for them to keep them safe, but right she wanted to throttle them. Three days that's when it started three days ago her son came down for breakfast, and didn't make any comment about his sister not being at the table. Then when she had asked him to wake her up, he didn't walk to the bottom the stairs and yell like he had down in the past but had gone upstairs to get her. She brushed it off then instead of coming right back down it had seemed that he had waited for her, stranger still was when they both came downstairs together talking and laughing. She hadn't made a comment not wanting to break up the peaceful moment.

She had watched amazed at how they treated each other over breakfast and then how they had left the house together, her daughter offering to walk her brother to school since it was on her way. For the first time in along time her daughter had left for school giving her enough time to actually make it on time. When the front door closed behind them after they both shouted a quick bye she had to take a moment and sat down. When her husband came downstairs and asked her what was wrong, she explained what had happened and was surprised when he laughed and said to enjoy it while it lasted. She knew he was right and smiled after all how long could it really last knowing her children they would be fighting by dinner time.

Dinner came and went and still they behaved themselves, the next day brought about the same behavior and she did try to enjoy it. Now though she just knew something was going on and she was going to find out what it was. The two of them were sitting down at the table eating breakfast when it happened 'the straw that broke the camel's' both had reached for the last piece of toast each had their hand on it. They smiled at each other and both let go at the same time.

"You take the last piece Sammy, I'm done." Serena offered and pushed the plate across the table towards him.

"Thanks sis, but I'm good besides you got it first." Sammy pushed the plate backed to his sister smiling and reached for his glass of milk. Irene's eye began to twitch this was not normal; slamming her hands on the table she startled both of her kids as she stood between them.

"That is enough, I want answers why are you both being so nice to each other?" she demanded and saw the look of panic in her children's eyes.

"Gee, mom I don't know what you mean, you're always getting after us to be nicer to each other." Sammy said quickly noticing how his sister was gnawing on her bottom lip. After the night he learned his sister's secret they had both decided to act like nothing happened, but when he had gone up to wake his sister up the next day he just didn't have it in him to be a pest. He had gone upstairs that morning to check on her to see if she really was all right instead of yelling for her that had been the start. They had left that morning together because he had question so the two of them walked together Luna walking with them just staring at him and giving him the creeps as they talked. He asked if they could meet after school and they did talking again but not about her being Sailor Moon but just about stuff. After that it just seemed wrong to go back to they way they were, and had started being nicer to each other.

"Since when have either of you every done what I asked about being decent to each other. There is being nice and then there is going out of your way being extra, extra nice young man, like lending your sister your new issue without her whining about it." Irene leaned in close to stare her son in the eyes. Sammy gulped okay maybe he had gone to far in being nice, he opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't sure what to say.

Serena quickly grabbed the last toast and stuffed it in her mouth and started talking with her mouth full.

"Give it up Sammy I told you mom would figure out something was up." Crumbs of bread flying out of her mouth, she gave her brother a wink.

"Meatball head can't you eat a piece of toast like a normal person, but thanks for going back to normal you lost the bet."

"That's not fair I only lost the bet because you over did the whole being 'nice' to each other. You cheated so it doesn't count." Serena yelled at him from across the table.

"Ha! You're just mad because now you have to clean my room for a month." Irene looked at both of her kids wondering if they were telling the truth about a bet it was possible and something they would try, standing back up she placed her hands on both of their chest as the had both stood up and were now yelling about rules and cheating. It was nice to know that her children were back to normal.

"That's enough out of the two you! Serena you're older and should know better than to make bets with your brother. Sammy lending your manga to your sister of your own free will of course was tip me off that something was going on. Now the two off you knock it off and get ready for school neither of you won the bet is off." They both opened their mouth to say something but she gave them both a hard stare that had them closing their mouth. They both spun around and left the room she could hear them bickering as they grabbed their books and lunches she heard the front door open and slam shut. Letting out a happy sigh she began clearing the breakfast table.

"It looks like the kids are back to acting normal." Her husband said as he walked into the kitchen he had heard the yelling from upstairs and waited till they were gone before coming down he knew it had been too good to be true.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful." His wife said as she turned to face him a smile on her, shaking his head he kissed his wife and went to work not sure what was going on and not sure if he wanted to.

A/N –sighs- it's been way, way, way, way too long since I wrote anything, well that's not really true I have written plenty in all of my notebooks. I have so many of them laying around with different chapters to about a dozen different stories. Anyways I thought I would write a quick little filler for this story, and try to update this and another story. It's sad when a writer says it's been years since I posted anything and to see that it is true is even worse.

For those who have read this story and waited for it to be updated I want to thank you, and feel free to email me and nag at me to update.


End file.
